Demon Detectives
by peonyrose100
Summary: In times of trouble Koenma decided to make new spirit detectives out of our favorite demon team. And again Botan is the assistant of this new team. But she is more involved than she thinks.
1. Jin and Touya

Demon Detectives

Summary: In times of trouble Koenma decided to make new spirit detectives out of our favourite demon team. And again Botan is the assistant of this new team. But she is more involved than she thinks.

Chapter 1

It was a nice cloudy sunny day in Makai. Although even with sunny weather it was still a dangerous place. That's why Botan was flying on her oar above the clouds for cover, but if you looked more closely however you could see her begin to panic.

"Where is that soul I was asked to ferry?" She moaned. 'What kind of ferry girl am I when I can't even find the soul?' She pouted inwardly but kept up a good image. 'But it's not like there are any demons about.'

When she was just about to take off, her compact communicator went off. 'I wonder who that is?' She opened it up and found Koenma's baby-like face reach the screen. "Lord Koenma you look troubled, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, is there more than one soul around? Koenma continued to suckle on his pacifier rapidly. Finally he decided to talk.

"Botan I need you to try and find certain demons for me." Botan's eyes widened. Demons? What for? She nodded her head, she can't ignore orders directly from Koenma himself. "Who are these demons, sir?" Koenma still held a worried expression. "Well you know them to be precise." Botan was confused. 'What?'

"It's not hard to figure out, how many demons do you personally know? It's not Kurama and Hiei, Yukina is visiting her villagers in the Ice part of Makai. So that narrows it down to?" He didn't get an immediate reply, just Botan staring into space, thinking no doubt. "Come on Botan it's not rocket science." He sighed dramatically. Botan huffed. "I'm sorry Koenma, but the only other demons I know of are Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka." She paused. "Is it them?"

"Bingo! Sorry Botan I couldn't help it." Koenma replied, but he noticed the look on Botan's face told him that she did not catch what he just said. All he heard was. "WHAT?!

xXx

Botan sighed deeply. 'Seriously Koenma, sending me to the most dangerous world of all three and expect me to come back unscathed? These are demons we're talking about. At least the soul from earlier will be ferried by someone else, hopefully. And the demons I'm looking for won't hurt me.' Suddenly an image of Shishiwakamaru appeared in her mind, she cringed. 'I just hope I don't find him first.' She continued on her oar, a bit lower than before, mind you.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew her hair right into her face. "What was that wind about just now?" While she was blinded she didn't notice the demon right in front of her. The tip of her oar bumped into him. "Ouch, lassie, ya' should watch where you're goin'." He laughed, the bump not even fazing him. Botan quickly got her hair out of her face and first noticed his chest, blushing slightly she looked into the wind master's face.

"JIN!" She said happily. 'Awesome I find the hyperactive one first.' She settled into her oar more comfortably and smiled. "I've been looking for you!" The Irishman chuckled and nodded his head. "Yah, I know, I heard you're little conversation with Koenma." Botan's eyes widened. "Really? Then why didn't you say so before?" She huffed. Jin kept on chuckling and shrugged. "I dunno, jus' did," It's obvious she wasn't going to get a good answer from him.

"Then surely you know I need you to help me find the others?" He nodded his head again. "So? Will you help?" He thought for a minute. "Ya, sure I have nothin better to do!" Botan smiled slightly. 'You have nothing better to do huh? I'll let it slide for now.'

"Well do have any idea where the other five are?" Botan asked, they had started flying in a direction Jin wanted to go. Jin nodded his head. "Aye, Touya is in the village we've been living in since the Dark Tourney." Botan was happy, by the end of the day she'll have a third of them.

xXx

They arrived at the border of the village Touya and Jin are staying in. Botan got off her oar and dematerialized it. Suddenly a group of young demon kids ran towards them. "Hey, Jin! Who's she?" One had asked. Jin wiggled his ears. "This here is Botan, surely you remember me talking about her?" He whispered the last bit, Botan didn't hear it. The kid's eyes brightened. "So you're the grim reaper?!" Botan was taken aback. "You're not scared?"

The boy shook his head. "Nu-uh, you're so pretty and stuff, and you can fly too.!" Botan blushed slightly. "I'm nothing to brag about." Jin chuckled at that. They heard a voice behind them and realized it was Touya's voice.

"Jin, is that Botan with you?" Touya finally asked when he reached them. "Who else do ya' know that has blue hair en' where's a pink kimono?" Jin asked very fast, it took a while for Botan and Touya to understand what he meant. "Touché." Touya sighed, he turned to Botan and bowed slightly. "It's great to see you again. What brings you here?" Botan smiled and then began to explain.

xXx

They were at Jin and Touya's house in their village having tea. "I see, so you still have the others to find?" Touya asked, Botan sighed. "Yeah, but I have no idea where they are."

"Then it's a good thing you have me and Touya with ya'." Jin said happily. Botan looked hopeful. "So you know where the others are?"

"Mm-hmm, even though the six of us have split up they tell us where they are in case of an emergency." Jin explained. Botan thought for a moment. "Then where are they now?"

"Well Chu and Rinku are in their home town, it's famous for its bars." Botan chuckled. "I don't find that hard to believe."

"And Suzuka and Shishi are at their home too."

"I see, so we only have two places to go to!" Botan cheered. Jin chuckled. "Yep, looks that way."

"We best leave tomorrow morning. It'll be night time very soon." Botan nodded. "Sounds good."

xXx

"Aw, do you two have to go?" One of the demon kids asked. Jin sighed and patted the kid's head. "Yep, spirit world calls, ya know, and we still have to find the rest of em'." The kid reluctantly pulled away and stood beside the other upset kids. "Please be safe." Said another kid. _It's sweet, I never seen this side of Jin and Touya before. _Botan thought. "Hey Botan, we should get movin'!" Hollered Jin while he was in the air.

Botan nodded and materialized her oar and turned to Touya. "It would be faster if we flied." She suggested. Touya shook his head and walked towards her. "I trust you Botan." Botan blushed slightly and got on her oar, she then indicated that Touya get on behind her. He went forward and got on, wrapping his arms around her waist for balance. "You ready." She asked, when he nodded she took off towards where Jin was.

"So where to first Jin?" Botan wondered. Jin thought for a moment and held a sheepish face. He then turned to Touya for support. Touya sighed then answered his unspoken question. "I think Chihah village, where Chu and Rinku are currently residing is closer." Jin chuckled. 'I can't wait to see everyone again. "So what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Botan laughed and Touya chuckled, this was going to be somewhat exciting.


	2. Chu and Rinku

Here I am again sorry for the wait. I'm surprised a story like this got 3 reviews thank you very much.

Natsugrayloki22: Thank you for your review here's the next instalment.

Sailorangelmoon1: Thank you for reviewing here's your reward.

Milye6: Glad you find it interesting and you'll find out soon what Koenma has planned. Enjoy the instalment.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu Hakusho or its characters but there will be some oc's of mine, but don't worry they're not Mary Sue's or will they be paired with main characters, just to help the plot.

Here we go chapter 2

Botan continues her journey to find the six demons. Thankfully she has already been acquainted with Jin and Touya, now she's off the Chihah village to get Chu and Rinku.

It has been a couple of hours since they left Jin and Touya's village, and everything was quite quiet. Botan was curious as to why they're so quiet. She coughed to get their attention. "So why so quiet?" Touya sighed and looked over to Jin then to Botan. "Do you know what tomorrow night is Botan?" He asked, she looked confused and shook her head. "No I'm afraid not."

"Touya is this wise?" Jin wondered, Touya nodded. "If she is to work with us until the six of us are together then she needs to learn more about us and our traditions." He wore a serious expression and Botan gulped. 'With how he looks I don't really want to know what will happen tomorrow night.' She stood her ground and waited for him to reply. "Well tomorrow night is the Blood Red Moon. It is a night when low class demons go blood thirsty. They crave for blood and, not particularly strong, but they make up for it by the want for the kill."

Botan's face went pure white and sickly, surely Koenma knew of this so why did he send her? Maybe she's done something unforgivable and wanted her gone, he made the excuse of her finding the six demons so she'll be there for the Blood Red Moon. Botan thought it over, she mentally shook her head. 'What am I thinking? This is Koenma we're talking about.' Jin looked worried since she's been still and quiet for a while. 'So, she really didn't know, did she?' He looked down and realized they were flying over Chihah village.

He stopped abruptly but noticed Botan was still flying, he grabbed on to the back of her oar which was enough for her to come back to her senses. Touya also realized this and looked down. "Is this it Jin?" Jin nodded his head and went to land, Botan followed his lead and landed softly just outside the village. "I guess we should look around for Chu and Rinku." She suggested. The guys nodded and went into the village. As soon as they did however they noticed a familiar looking boy run right passed them. It was none other than Rinku.

"Oi, Rinku over ere'." Jin shouted, but Rinku was already gone. Botan blinked. "Who'd thought that a kid that small could move so fast?" Touya chuckled. "Yeah well I guess Chu trained him." Jin started following Rinku and left the other two in the dust. "Well should we follow or try to find Chu?" Touya thought for a moment. "We should probably all stick together." Botan nodded and started following Touya through the forest Rinku ran towards.

xXx

"RINKU!" Shouted Jin, he sighed loudly and sat cross legged in mid-air. "Great now I think I'm lost, I do. An' the trees are too thick to fly through. An' I wished I didn't leave those two behind." He huffed, he then noticed the sound of water and realized his throat was a bit dry. "I s'pose a little water couldn't hurt anyone." He grinned then flew over to the little stream he had just found. The water he found looked pure and had not a touch of dirt or debris at all.

He almost felt guilty for drinking from such a pure stream. But his throat craved the taste of the pure looking water. "I'll be just takin' a handful." He looked around him in case there were any signs telling him otherwise. He was about to take a handful when a familiar face caught his eye. He hid behind a bush quickly and wondered what Chu was doing there. He was about to greet him when he realized how emotionless Chu's eyes looked. He kept still and continued watching. Chu ducked down and took a few mouthfuls of water. He almost looked like a cat drinking from its water tray.

Jin wanted to laugh at how silly he looked but decided against it. Chu continued to look down at the water, no doubt looking at his reflection for whatever reason. He got up suddenly when they both heard a twig snap not too far from them. Jin figured it was Touya and Botan or maybe even Rinku. For a moment he thought he saw a small shadow leave Chu's body and flee into the bushes. He soon saw life come into Chu's eyes and wondered if that shadow wasn't his imagination after all. They both heard the bubbly grim reaper's voice but Chu held a confused expression as did Jin but decided to come out of hiding.

Chu heard him and turned around to face him. "Jin? And wasn't that Botan I just heard? And where the hell am I?" He had asked all at once. 'So he doesn't remember, does he?' He shrugged his shoulders. "The first two answers are yea', and I jus' found you ere'." Chu nodded but looked slightly disappointed but he shook it off. His previous look turned to a wide, and I mean, wide grin. "It's great to see you again."

"It's good to meet you sober." Said a voice from behind the trees. "Ah, Touya and Botan as well. It's great to see ya both." He went up to them and gave them all bone crushing hugs. "Yeah… it's great to see you too, Chu." Botan breathed. 'I doubt I can use my shoulders anytime soon.' He grinned. "Yeah, so why are you three here anyway?" Botan sighed tiredly, after all trekking through a thick forest in a kimono wasn't an easy task at all. "It'd be easier to explain if we had both you and Rinku first, don't ya think?" She tried, Chu nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." He started walking the way Jin saw him appear from then suddenly stopped. "Do you know where he might be?" Everyone fell over anime style. "You never change do you Chu?" Touya sarcastically asked with a chuckle. Chu held a confused face. "It hasn't been that long sense the Makai Tourney. So why would I change?" Botan laughed. "It was a figure of speech. Hahahaha." Suddenly, out of the blue, they heard a scream.

"Wasn't that Rinku's voice?" Touya asked out loud. "Yeah I think so." Botan replied. "Let's go he might be in trouble." Everyone nodded then all headed to where they heard the scream come from.

xXx

They ran for a good few minutes with Chu and Touya on Botan's oar and Jin flying like he usually does. "Botan, will you land us down there?" Chu asked as he pointed towards an empty space surrounded by trees. She nodded her head and started to descend downwards, with Jin right behind. She let Chu and Touya off first then dematerialized her oar. "Why ere' of all places?" Jin asked looking confused.

"Well, I often see the tyke round here, so I thought maybe, well ya get the picture." Touya hummed and started looking around. Botan did the same and took it all in. "Chu, what happened to this place, anyway?" She asked while looking towards him. He frowned slightly. "Well a couple of centuries ago, this area was always surrounded by trees. It was peaceful to say the least, I remember hearing this place used to be surrounded by animal spirits who did nothing but play around and pull tricks on people. But, then one day, a mysterious fire burned down the village that was built ere'. No one knows who started it, or as to why it happened. It was defiantly tragic."

Botan looked sad, as she tried to imagine this barren wasteland as 'happy'. It was hard sense it was that long ago. 'She's here, someone I know.' Botan looked up suddenly. "Did someone just say something?" Jin, who was standing beside her looked down at her confused. "I don' think so, why ya ask?" Botan just shook her head. "No reason, it was probably my imagination."

'I know you're here, but I can't see you, please, won't you answer me?' She turned her head towards the forest behind her. 'No, that was defiantly not my imagination.' She quickly summoned her oar and flew off towards the forest, Rinku totally off her mind. Jin saw her summon her oar and fly off, so he flew off behind her, wondering what's going on. He heard the shouts from the other two, but flew without them anyway.

'Please, won't you answer me?' As she got closer to the voice echoing in her mind, she realized it was a boy's voice. For some reason it sounded familiar to her. 'Where have I heard this voice before? Why can't I remember?' She heard noises from behind her and turned around slightly and saw Jin hot on her trail. She thought as much, he was more or less king of the skies in their eyes. She may be good at flying herself, but compared to Jin, it was of little comparison. When the voice in her head grew very loud she decided to land.

Jin flew right passed her, he was about to stop but bumped into a tree instead. "Ouch! Tha' hurt it did!" He complained. Botan ran towards him in panic. "Oh no, Jin are you alright?" She asked worriedly. He nodded, but flinched from the pain. "Aye, lassie, I think I will be. And why did ya suddenly fly off like that?" She sighed then walked away from him. "I heard a voice in my head, it was familiar, yet I can't place who it is."

'Please!' Her eyes widened then looked to her right. Jin's eyes followed his eyes also widened then grinned. "Hey, it's Rinku. Rinku over ere'!" He yelled. Rinku didn't move, actually he acted like Jin didn't say anything. "Rinku?" Botan tried. "That voice, who are you to me?" Replied Rinku. He turned around then Jin realized, like before, his eyes were emotionless. "Wait, I think I saw Chu like this before, I did. With his empty eyes and such." She nodded then went towards Rinku.

"You're not Rinku are you?" 'Rinku' shook his head no, then slowly closed his eyes. Again Jin saw a small shadow escape Rinku's body. Rinku fell to the ground with a soft thud. "Oi, Rinku, you alrigh'?" Jin cried. Botan was worried for the poor boy and would have went to him immediately if it weren't for the shadow right in front of them. "Please, tell me, who are you?" She tried. The shadow became more white and revealed itself to be a small cat, but she knew better than it being an ordinary cat. "Again, please tell me who you are?" The cat looked at her with those adorable round eyes. Of course she didn't expect it to reply, but this is Makai, anything could happen.

"I don't know unfortunately. Nyeh. " It replied hesitantly. Jin and Botan's eyes widened and both shook nervously. Chu and Touya emerged from the trees both panting harshly. "Guys what happened?" Chu asked, he soon saw the colour drain from both Jin and Botan's faces. "Ah guys?" Their heads turned slowly (slowly enough to scare anyone) so they were both looking at the two of them. "The cat just talked." They both said together. Chu felt shivers run down his back. "I see, and you both found Rinku, job well done I say, now what about the cat? And why has Rinku fainted?!" Touya sweat dropped at the conversation, seeing as it was going nowhere fast he decided they should head towards the village. "Come on guys, we should head to the village and talk there." He said as he started to carry Rinku and leave towards the village. "And bring the cat with you."

xXx

As the four plus the cat (Rinku was still out of it) gathered around the table, it grew deadly silent. Botan decided to break the uneasy silence. "So were you the voice in my head, cat?" She asked uneasy. The cat nodded his head and smiled (if a cat could smile). "Yep, but unfortunately I don't know how or how I know you." Botan looked slightly confused. "You didn't need to ask, I can see it in your eyes. Nyeh."

"Tha's not creepy or anything. Please don't tell me this cat is coming with us?" Jin hoped. Botan sighed. "Well of course he's coming with us. On another note why did you take over Rinku's body anyway?" Jin sat up. "Yeah, an' I could've sworn you took over Chu here's body as well. Or was I mistakin?" Chu looked angrily down at him. The cat cowered slightly. "Hey, I'm sure kitty here had a good reason for doing so, right?" Botan looked at him, hopeful. The cat nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it's a good reason. Well, for Chu over here it was because us cat demons can't drink from that river you saw earlier. You know, the pure one? Anyway if cat demons do then, we grow paralyzed. There's obviously some sort of chemical the villagers put into it so no spirits or lower class demons could drink from. They're greedy, that's what they are. Nyeh"

"Well the main ingredient for this village's famous drink is from that river so I don't think that's it." Chu informed them. "I wanna try it now, I do!" Jin said excitedly. Touya coughed to get their attention. "Let's stick to the topic, go on Cat." The Cat huffed. "Instead of calling me 'The Cat' just give a name." Jin, Touya, Chu and Botan thought for a moment. "How bout' Lucifer? The Cat from hell?" Jin thought, The Cat shook his head.

"Neeko?" Chu asked.

"It's better than Lucifer, but still a no."

"Ice Neko?" Touya asked boredly, he just wanted to find Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka so he could see what Spirit World wants with the six of them.

"No, you're not even trying are you? Nyeh." Touya shook his head.

"Oh, I know Neko B?" Botan suggested. The Cat nodded his head, he liked the name Neko B. Even if it is quite childish.

"Fine then that's settles how about you explain why you took over my body?" Said Rinku coming from behind the door that lead to the living room they were currently in. "Rinku, glad to see you're okay." Botan said with relief as she gave him a tight hug. "Botan?" Rinku hugged her back with as much enthusiasm. They pulled away. "What are you doing here?" He asked still a bit sleepy from his so called nap. "I'll explain after Neko B over there answers you're previous question." He nodded then sat on her lap (due mostly to the lack of chairs in the room) after she sat down herself.

Everyone looked at Neko B with questioning gazes. "Well, it was because I knew you were around the area, Botan. And there was no other way to connect with you by myself, so since that kid was close, nyeh. I thought why not try it out? And it worked, nyeh." They all nodded. "Oi, Rinku why were you rushing off earlier today?" Jin asked out of the blue. Rinku looked to him as if he were stupid. "Well it was because I was looking for Chu. Seems I should've went to that river eh?" Touya nodded then stood up abruptly.

"Well should we all leave, now that all the questions are answered." Chu and Rinku blinked at him. "Where are we going? Does this have something to do as to why you are here?" Rinku asked. Botan, Jin and Touya all laughed nervously. "Oh yeah I totally forgot. Well you see, Lord Koenma told me to get all of you plus Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka and bring you to Spirit World. As to why, I don't know, but it must be important to recruit the six of you." Chu and Rinku nodded in understanding.

"So are ye two coming with us?" Jin asked a little too bit excitedly. "Yeah mate, I mean the Prince of Death himself wants us, so sure. But I don't think Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka will be as convinced though." Chu replied. "Well, they kind of have to, and who knows what Spirit World wants us for." Touya spoke in. They all nodded. "Well, should we leave now, I mean there's still plenty of daylight left." Chu suggested. Botan nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, please can we?" Jin looked at her. 'Looks like she's more scared of The Blood Red Moon than I thought. I'm not surprised though.'

Touya nodded his head. "We should, the earlier the better." They all headed outside to prepare for the road ahead. "Hey Botan, how about I carry Rinku while you're oar holds Chu , Touya and Neko B?" He suggested, she nodded in agreement as did everyone else who heard him. "Alright, I believe Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka's village should be no more than 2 hours away." Touya stated. They all nodded and started heading off to their final destination before going back to Spirit World.

Hiya, sorry again for the late update. But was it worth the wait? Yes? No? Well it's the longest chapter I've done with more than 3000 words. And 7 pages. How do you like Neko B? I couldn't find any better names.

I know how about a contest? If anyone can guess what Neko B's and Botan's relationship is I'll reward them with me doing a one shot of Botan and any of these contestants:

Kurama/Kuronue/Jin/Touya/Shishiwakamaru/Suzuka or Karasu.

Sorry Hiei and Botan fans, but I just can't like these two together, Hiei and Mukuro forever. Yusuke and Keiko belong together and I like Kuwabara and Yukina together. And I also like Koenma and Ayame together. So there.

Thanks again and please review, I love you guys!


	3. Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka

Demon Detectives ch 3

Thank you for reviewing everyone.

Milye6: Nice to see you again. I like the name Shadow Neko maybe I should change Neko B's name to that, and you're somewhat close to his and Botan's relationship, keep guessing. They were quite close in the past.

Sailorangelmoon1: Thanks for reviewing and I love seeing recurring authors it makes me happy and you're also close to their relationship, keep guessing.

Toreh: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the wait, here's the next update.

SakuraStar12: Thank you for liking this idea. You have half of that right but Neko B isn't her brother. If it helps, another main character to the story I have yet to introduce plays a big role in Botan's past and it isn't Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke or Kuwabara, but they're important too. But you'll see him in a few chapters. And I like the idea of Jin and Botan and I think I'll have some moments with those two, I haven't completely decided yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho but I do own Neko B (the name might change though).

Chapter 3 (oh my) Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka

"Aargh, this is great this is!" Chu shouted in Botan's ear which she covered immediately. "Chu, I respect you're love for the sky but could you refrain from yelling in my ear?" The six of them had been flying for a good hour now and Chu would not sit still, despite being quite high in the air.

Chu sweat dropped and fell back to where he was previously sitting in between Touya and Botan. "Oh yeah, um sorry about that. I'll be quiet now." He mumbled that last bit mostly to himself but the three of them heard. "So anyway who are these last two you guys have to recruit? Nya." Neko B had asked. "Oh, it's Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka. Um, you could say Shishiwakamaru is full of himself, right Touya?" Botan asked cautiously in case she had said the wrong thing.

He smiled and nodded to her indicating she was okay. She continued on. "He's actually an imp and a hot headed one. And Suzuka...well...let's just say he thinks he's beautiful." Botan finished, not too sure on how to perfectly describe the unusual duo.

"I see, nya. I'm not too sure how to respond to that exactly." Neko B commented.

"Hey, Jin! You're going way too fast!" Shouted an uneasy Rinku who looked like a blur to everyone else. "Woohoo, nothing like flying through a storm, eh, Rinku?" That's when Botan realised that there were dark clouds ahead of them.

"Jin what are you thinking? They're thunder clouds!" Botan sped up quite a bit that Chu, Touya and Neko B had to hold on for dear life. She stopped in front of Jin and made him back up a little. Jin's pointy ears dropped and lowered slightly towards the ground.

"Sorry Botan I got a bit excited I did." He apologised. She sighed and shook her head. "Seriously Jin, what am I going to do with you?" Touya shifted slightly behind Chu. "I think it would be best if we walked from here." He suggested. Everyone nodded and Jin and Botan landed on the ground.

"How far is it on foot?" Chu asked. Touya thought for a moment. "If memory serves me it should take half an hour in that direction." He pointed to his right then they started to walk.

xXx

The thunder clouds were getting darker now and closer much to everyone, excluding Jin's dismay.

"We should be there shortly, just a bit further." Touya yelled over the upcoming thunderstorm. He was in the front of the group with Jin behind him in the air, followed by Chu and Rinku then Botan in the back. Neko B was on her right shoulder.

"Boy I can hardly hear me self over this ere' storm." Said Chu to Rinku. "Then don't talk then." Replied an annoyed Rinku. Chu 's forehead grew a stretch mark and bonked Rinku on his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Botan tried to pry Chu off of Rinku but failed miserably.

Chu pushed Botan off of him quite roughly which caused her to fall on her backside, hard. "Hey now, no need to be so rough. I think I may have broken a hip." Touya and Jin came onto the scene, Jin continued from where Botan had left off. Touya helped Botan get up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. She nodded her head. "Yep, don't worry yourself over lil' ol me." He smiled slightly then turned to Chu.

"Chu was that really necessary? She was only trying to help." Chu carried a sad and worried expression."I'm sorry Sheila, I guess the effects of tomorrow night is coming earlier than expected." At this, Botan's face turned a pale white and froze. She had miraculously forgot about the next night's events, The Blood Red Moon.

The guys snapped their fingers in front of her face to get her to snap out of it. "Um, is she alright, Chu?" Rinku asked nervously. Chu shrugged his shoulders, the Auisse was just as nervous and confused as his small companion. "Was it something I said?" He pointed his question towards the others.

Jin sighed slightly. "Ever since we told her 'bout the Red Moon, it's been quite a sensitive topic." Chu and Rinku's heads nodded in understanding. "Do you think we'll find Shishi and Suzuka before then?" Rinku asked.

By now Botan had regained herself and was listening to what they were saying. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Look out look out, a strong storm is coming." They all looked around and followed the voice. They came upon a few buildings which made up a village.

It was however, devoid of any life except for a familiar looking old man. "Wait don't we know that face from somewhere." Botan realised. The old man turned around to face his unexpected guests. "Ah, so you guys are here? Eh? It's been a while."

"Isn't that one of Suzuka's disguises? Anji?" Touya asked. Everyone's faces lit up in recognition. "We've found Suzuka, jus' Shishi left!" Jin yelled happily. Suzuka ran up to him and clamped a wrinkled hand around said demon's mouth. "Please keep it down, you don't want to blow my cover do you?" Jin shrugged his shoulders and his face turned a light purple due to lack of oxygen.

"Hey, he's gonna suffocate!" Cried Rinku. With that Suzuka let go of the Wind user's mouth. "Ah well he needed to keep quiet, won't do him much harm." Neko B went up to Botan's ear. "Hey, I thought you said he was obsessed with himself. He's not acting that way." Botan sweat dropped. "You'll see, just you wait."

"We shouldn't talk in the open, follow me will you?" He started walking off anyway before anyone had a chance to protest.

xXx

They all arrived at Shishi and Suzuka's house, but something or someone was missing. "Um, Suzuka where is Shishi by the way?" Botan asked suddenly. Before he answered her however, he started to peel his skin off. Neko B, who didn't know of Suzuka's abilities wanted to throw up.

Eventually in place of an old man was a young man/demon with spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes. "It feels great being a part from that disguise. And about Shishi he's probably out killing demons. Probably." He answered her question. "Anyway, I have a question." He stated, everyone looked up with cups of tea in their hands. "Why are you all here?"

Touya began explaining the situation to him (I can't be bothered writing it all out again). "I see, I, the beautiful Suzuka will come along on you're quest. No doubt Shishi will too." "I will what?" Asked a voice from the door way. No doubt it was Shishi, a pretty pissed off Shishi. "Ah, there you are. Last to the party I see."

"Humph, but you didn't answer my question." He turned to Botan knowing she was probably the best person to answer. She gulped and nodded her head in understanding. "Well, Lord Koenma asked if the six of you would come to Reikai for some reason. He told me to do it. That's all." He nodded his head but he still had a frown on his face.

"What's tha matter, Shishi? I thought you'd be happy t' see us." Jin frowned. Shishi bared his fangs. "I told you not to call me that!" Jin's frown instantly turned into a smile. "I just remembered how fun it is to tease ya." Shishi humpfed and sat down between Suzuka and Botan, his usual seat.

"So are you coming with us?" Touya tried. Shishi sighed. "Might as well, but not until after tomorrow night. I want to test my skills with those blood thirsty demons." They were all met with a loud thump sound. Botan fainted.

xXx

She felt as though she  
were being carried. She knows the arms she's in but she couldn't remember who.

Botan

She knows that voice, it sounded like an older woman. It's so familiar.

'Botan.'

The voice is getting deeper now as if changing.

"Botan."

It's now recognisable as a man's voice.

"Botan!"

She jumped up quickly in an almost inhuman speed. Maybe it helps that she's not human. A lot of blood rushed to her head which caused her to gain a migraine. She clutched her head rather tightly. Somebody's rough hand pulled her own hand away from her head to stop her from hurting herself any further.

"If you do that won't it cause more pain? I'm not an expert or anything." Said the voice which the hand belonged to. She looked up and saw Shishiwakamaru. Who'd thought he cared for anyone other than himself?

She looked to her hand which Shishi was still holding. They both blushed and turned their heads. "Well anyway, the others were worried about you so I decided to check up on you. Not like I personally care." And with that he left her. She then noticed she was lying on a soft leathery bed. 'Wait, whose bed is this?' She asked herself confused.

She shook her head then got up. She realised her pink kimono missing, leaving her with her white undercloth (Not too sure what its called). She blushed furiously. There was a light stain on her white undercloth. "It must have been from the tea I spilled when I blacked out. So that's why." She smiled in understanding. 'What a relieve, they aren't perverts.'

She got up then looked around her. It was a really tidy room. Then again Suzuka and Shishi were both tidy people. She saw another bed similar to the one she had just gotten up from. 'They must share a room, or this could be the guest room.'

There was a rather tall window to her left and she walked over to it. All she saw was the small village and then trees surrounded the area (not surprising since most of Makai is surrounded by trees) and then a huge mountain range in the far background. It would have made a beautiful painting if the village down below were more lively.

On the contrary she just remembered the emptiness of the village from earlier. "I wonder where all the villagers went to?" She asked out loud. "That's a really interesting question, if I do say so myself." Said Suzuka behind her. She didn't flinch, she's more or less used to people/demons sneaking up behind her by now.

"Don't you know?" She asked confused. He walked up beside her also looking at the scene.

"I know, and it's rather stupid." He answered her chuckling. "Like me to tell you about it?" She nodded her head, curious. They both sat down on the bed closest to them.

"Well it happened when me and Shishi decided to settle down here. We were being pursued by weak demons and we had thought they gave up the chase. As I'm sure you could guess we were mistaken.

It was only but a few days when we settled down. Now before the incident I would have proclaimed the village as beautiful, in it's own way that is. I was just doing some washing up when I heard shouts to the right of me. I, of course went to investigate, mostly because the peace was broken. I turned a few corners and found those lesser demons that were pursuing us before terrorising the villagers. I beat them with ease, they are more annoying than anything else, but got there a tad too late."

This was when Suzuka paused, either to raise suspension or he didn't want to think about it, Botan couldn't tell. "What happened Suzuka?" She asked cautiously. He breathed in a sigh.

"They had massacred almost half the village. I don't usually feel sympathy for humans or lesser demons no matter what. But, the massacre left alot of children homeless or being orphans. I just felt ashamed that I couldn't help sooner. Shishi felt some sympathy also. Believe it or not." Botan's eyes softened.

"I see, that's sad. You'd think after all these years of ferrying souls I'd be used to this sort of talk, but it still gets me everytime. It's inconvenient." Suzuka put his hand on her shoulder. He saw a tear drip from her eye and rubbed it away. "Now, I don't think such a beautiful being should shed tears, do you?"

She blushed and smiled slightly. "No, I don't, thank you. But, please is there anymore to you're story? I'd like to hear it." He smiled then turned his head forward.

"Due to me beating those demons the people had found out that Shishi and I are demons. They tried to kill us, and normally I would do the same to them, but I could understand why they were doing it, so I just dodged their attacks. Shishi arrived later and understood the situation and also dodged their attacks. We eventually had to retreat since we were all at a stalemate. That's when I got the idea to disguise myself as Anji when I go out. Shishi had to wear a cloke. But recently he has been sneaking out somewhere."

"Do you know where?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, he's a mysterious guy. No matter how long we've been friends he still won't talk to me sometimes." He pouted childishly at this. She giggled at his playfulness. "I'm sure he has a good reason, Suzuka." At this he smiled at her then got up.

"Everyone is worried and waiting downstairs." He started walking out then turned his head slightly. "I forgot to ask. Who is that annoying cat with you? Neko B was it?" She chuckled. "We came across him while we were recruiting Chu and Rinku. We don't know that much about him but we couldn't just leave him there." She answered sincerely.

He nodded then gave her a last smile and left. She was alone again. She sighed then checked the door in case anyone else decided to come in. Seeing as there was no one there she started to get changed. She found a pile of clothes she didn't notice before lying on the other bed. 'What were they doing with women's clothes?' She thought to herself.

Then she remembered whose house she was in. 'Oops, never mind.' For some reason she felt angry and jealous but just ignored it. She got completely changed and started to head downstairs.

What she heard when she was just outside the living room door was as follows.

"Let me go and see Botan!"

"Hell no, you'd give er' a headache. You would."

"Jin, you're not worried?"

"Of course I am, but bitchin' about it would do no good." Botan sweat dropped and sighed deeply. 'Those guys.'

She was about to open the door but it opened before she had the chance. Touya was standing on the other side, his eyes widened slightly but it disappeared as soon as it had came. He smiled down at her then gestured for her to step through. She obliged and wanted to cry from all the worried stares she was getting.

"Botan, I tried to see you but these grouches wouldn't let me." Cried Neko B who jumped on her shoulder. Chu stood beside her and glared at the demon cat. "Grouch? What ya call me!?" Neko B smirked. "Just as you said."

"That's it, this cat is getting put down!" Chu shouted in anger. Botan took Neko B in her hands and pulled Neko B away from Chu's grasp. "Chu! Please don't do that. And Neko B stop teasing him." Both pouted but agreed anyway.

"Say, Botan how are ya feelin'?" Jin asked suddenly. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Just fine Jin, I think I overreacted just a little bit, I think." She then heard a 'humph' and a closed door. She knew it was Shishi. Suzuka sighed deeply and assured it was not because of her.

"What's he so upset about?" Rinku asked. Botan shrugged and went through the door Shishi went through moments before. "You sure it's a good idea for her to confront him?" Chu asked Suzuka, which he replied with a thumbs up. "Now, who wants more tea?"

xXx

Botan walked through the door which led to outside. She found Shishi in his imp form sitting on a low branch of a tree. If Shishi knew she was there he didn't show it. She sat down at the base of the tree and laid her head back against the bark.

"Shishi-" She was about to continue but realised he was looking down at her, finally acknowledging her prescence. She chuckled nervously with the intense stare the little imp was producing. She shook her head. "What's the matter?" She decided to ask. He looked away from her as if contemplating.

There was a sudden silence not comfortable or uncomfortable. Just, silence. He suddenly decided to answer."Why did you faint?" He looked back at her again. He decided to answer her question with another question. She gulped because his stare was even more intense than before. "Well, it was because you mentioned the Blood Red Moon. I just got scared is all."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm a ferry girl to guide souls mostly from Ningenkai, not Makai. So, suddenly being told of an event like that was, to say the least, surprising." She finished. He looked away again.

'I'm surprised his neck hasn't broken by moving his head so many times.' She chuckled at that statement. Shishi looked to her quite irritated. "What's so funny!?"

'Especially since he's in that form.' Botan continued to herself. Shishi growled loudly. "Hey, onna! Answer me!"

'So kawaii.' Shishi was in front of her face now. "Hey, don't ignore me!" She jumped when she came out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry there Shishiwakamaru I didn't see you."

He huffed and sat beside her but not too close. "Whatever." He mumbled.

They were like that for a while now, just enjoying the peace but, "So now will you answer my question?" She looked confused. "What question?"

"Why were you laughing earlier?" She thought for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Oh yeah, I was giggling because I thought it was cute that you kept turning you're head." He looked dumbstruck. "Cute!? What do you mean cute?" She shrugged.  
"It was just as I said, cute." He was about to reply but heard the sound of the villagers surrounding them. 'Damn, and here I am not noticing my surroundings.' Shishi thought angrily. Botan looked nervous.

"You're a demon, are you not?" Asked a male villager. There were only a handful of villagers which Shishi could take down no problem, but he didn't want to kill them. Now hurting them was a different story.

"Yes, am I not allowed to be here?" He asked after transforming into his human form. He took out his sword and pointed the back of his blade so not much blood will be spilled. He pushed Botan behind him and stood into a fighting position.

"Shishi, what are you doing?" She almost choked at her blunder but Shishi took no notice or just ignored it. After all, now was not the time to deal with names. Especially if there were angry villagers out to get you.

"Demon! Leave now or die!" Another male exclaimed. Shishi snorted at this. "You can try but you will never succeed. " He dashed for the villagers but luckily just to knock them out.

Inside the house Jin and the others heard shouts and swordplay. Suzuka blanched. "What is that fool thinking?! We had an agreement." With that Suzuka dashed for outside. The others looked at each other then followed him.

What they found was Shishi halting off the attacks of the villagers, and Botan behind him against a tree, frightened. Touya went over to her and dragged her to the rest of them. Shishi saw this and thought Touya was an enemy. He brought his sword to his neck but luckily stopped in time. Suzuka whacked him in the head.

"What were you thinking?" Shishi just ignored him. "I wasn't going to kill them, if that's what you're wondering." He had snorted. He was about to continue fighting them when Suzuka held him back by the shoulder. "Now what do you want?"

"There's too many, we should retreat for now." Shishi looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you serious?" Suzuka nodded and carried Botan away. "If they find out where we live then they might burn it down!" Shishi looked to the oncoming villagers and huffed but complied to Suzuka's demanding wish.

Jin and the others followed after Suzuka with Shishi behind them. "Are you guys sure this is wise?" Neko B asked concerned. Touya, whose shoulder Neko B was on turned his head around and saw the villagers chasing after them. "You two sure do get into a lot of trouble." (Suzuka had told the others of his and Shishi's story) Touya stated. Suzuka laughed at this.

"Indeed we do, right Shishi?" Shishi glared at him. "I told you not to call me that." Botan, who was still in Suzuka's arms held a confused face. 'How come Shishiwakamaru let me call him that before?' She thought back to the situation they were both in about two minutes earlier. 'Well we were being attacked by ningen, even he wouldn't care about names in that situation. But even so.'

They had been running for a while now. Jin, who had been flying above them noticed they weren't being followed anymore, he shouted down at them. "Oi guys, we're not bein' followed no more!" Suzuka stopped in his tracks and saw that Jin was right. He set Botan down slowly, it took her a while to get used to the ground again.

"What now guys?" She asked. Shishi smirked. "Well we ain't leaving til the Blood Red Moon." After he said that Chu and Rinku covered his mouth. Shishi looked confused and pissed then remembered his and Botan's conversation from earlier.

"It's okay guys, I realise now it's inevitable." She sighed. "I'm sure I'll be okay with you guys with me." She added. Chu and Rinku sighed with relief and released Shishi's mouth.

"Now I believe we should find somewhere safe to hide." Suzuka suggested. He turned to Touya for acceptance. Touya nodded and they followed Suzuka through the trees.

Tbc

AN: Another chapter added. I have to say I'm surprised by how popular this is getting and thank you for all the reviews. And yes the gang is all here.

I'm thinking of ignoring my other fanfic, Deal with a Demon so I can focus all my attention on one story but if you want me to work on both then I'll do so.

From now on I'm going to have previews for the next chapter, so here we go.

Botan: I've finally got everyone and who'd thought it'd be so easy. But, we can't leave yet thanks Shishiwakamaru. Suzuka has found us a good sized hut for us to stay in but it appears that not everyone is seeing eye to eye. Next time on Yu yu hakusho: Demon Detectives, The Blood Red Moon. Stay tuned.

I hope everyone agrees with these previews and don't forget to read and review.


	4. The Blood Red Moon

Demon Detectives ch 4

Sorry for making you wait, I have just moved house and I couldn't get any Internet for two weeks. But hopefully the update was worth the wait. (Probably not, but maybe.)

SakuraStar12: Thanks for reviewing, and your getting closer, keep on guessing, or not you're choice. Here's the update, sorry if you don't like it.

sailorangelmoon1: Thank you for you're review, unfortunately you won't know their relationship for awhile since this will hopefully be a long fanfic, hopefully. But I'm hoping to make it fun to read anyway. Enjoy the update.

This'll be another long chapter and it gets kind of dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or it's characters. Only Neko B.

Blood Red Moon

"How far is it Suzuka?" Jin asked, he was getting irritated walking since he's so used to flying. They had been walking for only 10 minutes. Most of them had no idea of where they were headed, not even Shishi but only Suzuka knew.

"We'll be there soon, so stop whining!" He whispered harshly. Jin was really starting to irritate him, that was at least the fifth time Jin had asked that annoying question. The others didn't mind too much since they were also tired.

Botan suddenly remembered something Suzuka had stated earlier. "Suzuka, what did you mean when you said there was a storm coming earlier?" She asked curiously. The others also looked to him. Suzuka thought for a moment, then it hit him.

"Oh yeah, I sensed it from the trees. Something bad is coming and I don't mean an actual storm." He explained. Botan was still confused. 'Does it have something to do with tonight, I wonder?' Botan couldn't put her finger on it but she has a bad feeling that its about Koenma and what he needs them for. 'What are you thinking Koenma?'

"Okay guys we're here." Suzuka stated. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "And where's here, exactly?" Chu asked with a bottle of liquor in his hand. They were standing in front of an old abandoned shack which look liked it would collapse at any given moment. Rinku snorted. "How can you drink at a time like this?" Touya, Shishi and Botan sweat dropped. "Where did he even get that to begin with?" Jin laughed his head off which forced Neko B to cover his ears.

"Damn, will someone shut that idiot up? Nya. My ears are ringing from the noise!" He wailed. Jin stopped quickly after. Botan picked Neko B up and cradled him like a little baby. She smiled down at him and he blushed (if cats could blush). Jin snickered. "Aw is tha' little baby sore?" He mocked. Neko B bit him on the hand. "Ouch, lassie you should keep an eye out on the thing!"

Botan chuckled slightly which Jin scowled at. "Sorry Jin I didn't mean to laugh." She said. Jin couldn't hold a grudge, especially if it's Botan. You could say Jin has special feelings for the ferry girl. Although him being a demon, which is a creature who doesn't usually go by their heart, couldn't say for sure. 'I think I realised my feelings for the deity near the end of the Makai tourney'. He thought.

'Come ta think o' it, the Makai Tourney was the las' time I saw the lass until a few days ago.' Jin thought to himself. He was still staring at the deity which she felt unsettled by. "Jin? Are you okay?" She asked nervously. Jin mentally slapped himself and shook his head. "Yah, sorry abou' that." He chuckled nervously. Botan smiled at him and turned when everyone else was walking away. "We better go, yeah?" She asked. He nodded and followed the others into the shack.

"It's a whole lot bigger when you go inside, isn't it?" Suzuka asked, Touya nodded. "Yes, I have to say I'm surprised." Shishi saw Jin and Botan enter last. He narrowed his eyes at Jin. "Where were you two?" Botan chuckled at this. "No where, I promise." Jin went up to Shishiwakamaru and ruffled his hair good naturedly, bad mistake. Shishi wacked Jin's hand away and snarled at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Jin backed away cautiously.

"Wow, now I was just kiddin'. No need to take it so seriously, sheesh." Shishi approached him and lifted Jin up by his neck. Jin struggled for breath and tried to pry his pursuer's hand from his neck. "You're really pissing me off." Jin tried to gulp but couldn't. Botan tried to pull Shishi away but he pushed her quite harshly.

"Alright blokes, knock it off!" Chu tried but failed. Shishi would not move. A strectch mark formed on the Aussie's forehead. "Okay, it looks like we'll have to try it the hard way." Chu got his fist ready and punched Shishi straight in the face. It didn't hurt him so much, more like surprised him. He let Jin go, said demon dropped to the ground hard. "Ouchie, thanks Chu." Shishi had a blank look then snarled at Chu. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" Suzuka went up to him and smacked him on the forehead.

"What do you mean what happened? You almost suffocated Jin." Shishi looked below him at Jin then smirked. "I did? Then why did you stop me then?" Suzuka sighed. "Although we're high class demons, it appears that the Blood Red Moon still effects us, slightly." Touya shook his head. "But that's never happened before though." Botan gasped. Touya, who was kneeling beside her gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Please, Botan don't worry about it."

Although his words were meant to comfort the deity, she still had her doubts. Suzuka sighed slightly but went to sit down against the wall. "I would offer some tea, but we don't have any I'm afraid." Jin chuckled. "Aye, but there's gotta be somethin' we could do to pass the time." Jin still looked at Shishi through the corner of his eye. "An' don' think of attacking me again." Shishi snorted. "As if."

"Well, lucky for you Jin, that the Blood Red Moon is tonight, eh?" Rinku chided in. Botan blanched. "Tonight?" Touya looked to her and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, you were out for a whole day, I'm afraid." Neko B jumped onto her shoulder. "And don't scare me like that again. Nya." She smiled at him. In truth, she was getting tired of fearing the Blood Red Moon. The others were there to protect her and she fears she may have insulted them by doing so. She just shook the fear right out of her mind.

"You shouldn't be so scared Botan, besides it only lasts for an hour anyway." Chu added. Botan fell over anime style then walked quickly over to him. "Are you serious?!" Chu sweat dropped but nodded. "Hn, I thought she already knew, it ain't my fault." Shishi stated. Suzuka chuckled. "No one was blaming you." Fire was in the girl's eyes and all the boys cowered. "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?!" She yelled. Neko B covered his ears. "Why is everyone trying to deafen me today?"

Botan stormed off in a huff. The rest of them breathed a sigh of relief then they realised Botan was off on her own. Whoops.

xXx

"I can't believe those guys. Making me worry for nothing." She kept on walking, which was in a nearby forest. She stopped then looked worriedly around herself. 'Oh great Botan, you just had to get yourself lost. Didn't you?' She sighed deeply, maybe if she tried to retrace her steps she would find her way back. And that's what's she did, well tried to do.

She didn't recognise anything, let's face it, she was lost. 'Oh no no no, what if I can't make it back by nightfall? This is bad, this is so bad!' She heard rustling behind her. 'Is it them? Or maybe, something bad?' She turned slowly around, but when she did she was faced with some angry villagers.

"There! She was the girl with the demon scum!" Said a male villager. "Get her!" Botan screamed and ran the other way. 'Wait, I'm pratically death, I shouldn't be...' A piece of twig, which served as a torch light flew right past her. 'Run, RUn, RUN!'

She would've ran further if it weren't for a cliff. She gulped, this was defiently bad. "We have her cornered!" Botan smirked at this. Lucky for her she has an oar. She summoned it then hopped on. The villagers gaped at her and some even started to run away. "A witch! She's a witch!" But unlucky for her there were a few who decided to stay. Those few threw torches at her, hoping to burn the oar she was on.

She tried to fly away but one torch managed to nick a bit of the oar. That little nick set the whole oar to flames. Botan screamed as she fell, plummeting down to the green below her.

xXx

Jin, Shishi and the others decided to split up looking for her. They decided to meet back at the shack an hour before the Red Moon appeared. Shishi and Suzuka were looking near a cliff.

"Ssh." Suzuka whispered. "I hear something." Shishi looked to their right and noticed a bright light. It was those villagers from earlier. "Idiots, if they keep those torches lit then they'll be sure to attract demon scum." Suzuka nodded at this, but there wasn't anything they could do. If they told them then no doubt the villagers would chase after them. And they were already in a rush to find Botan as it is.

"We should go around them." Shishi suggested. They went on to do just that but noticed a change in the villagers. "Why have they stopped? Have they spotted us?" Shishi asked. Suzuka shook his head. "No, something must have happened." They then heard a scream, which sounded exactly like the ferry girl. "Botan?"

The villagers then started to run, as if chasing something. "I think we've solved two of our problems at once." They then followed the villagers in the trees. They were quiet like ninjas. They soon came across a cliff and saw the ferry girl shake with fear.

"We have her cornered!" They heard a female say. They were about to jump down and save her when Shishi noticed the smirk on her face. She immediately summoned her oar and began to fly away. Some villagers ran away in the trees below them." A witch! She's a witch!"

'If only they knew. ' Shishi thought. Unfortunately some villagers decided to stay and threw bits of twig which were on fire at her. A bit hit her oar and she started plummeting down to the trees below her. Shishi gaped and transformed into his true form and flew away after her. Promising the villagers true pain once he retrieved her.

The villagers which remained noticed this and looked above them to see blonde hair and emerald eyes. Suzuka sighed deeply then jumped down in front of the enraged villagers. He looked below him to the cliff. "Looks like I'm left to be found out, thanks for nothing Shishi." He then turned to the villagers and got into a fighting stance. "It looks like you've tried to hurt one of my friends. Even though I've gone easy on you in the past I won't hold back now." The villagers just ignored that last comment and began to attack him. Suzuka smirked. "You're all getting really annoying. This'll be fun!"

xXx

It was dark. That was all she could see, then a light. She was now standing on a hilltop looking down at what she thought was Makai. She turned to her right when she noticed silver. It was a female youkai, with cat ears. She took a few steps closer to the silver-haired being.

"Who- who are you?" She had asked. The youkai acknowledged her presence by looking slightly to her. She had three small scars on her cheek. "In time, I promise." Botan then felt a burning sensation on her left hand. She held it up to her face then everything came back to her. "The Red Moon, the villagers. Fire. I remember now." What could be seen on the youkai's scarred face was a small smile.

"You better go back now, you have a job to do remember?" Then said silver-haired demon disappeared. All went black again.

She awoke groggily and slowly got up. 'What was that dream about?' She then noticed her hair was undone. 'Now, where did my bobble go off to?' She moved her hands around her when her left hand became painful. She looked at it like her dream and noticed some bruises thanks to the flames. 'I keep on forgetting.' Then it hit her. "Wait how am I still alive?"

She heard running water and saw a glowing stream. She had found her bobble and tied her hair back to it's usual ponytail. She rushed over ignoring her slight dizziness. She took a handful of water and poured some on her left hand. She winced at the substance but continued on. She stopped when her hand was slightly better. "I doubt the water will help any more."

There was a splashing noise to her right and what she saw made her blush. Standing to her right was a topless Shishiwakamaru standing in the middle of the stream. Although he was facing forward his eyes met hers. He then pulled his hair tie out and let his blue hair flow with the gentle breeze. He got his sword out and began waving his sword around, breaking their eye contact.

Botan was mesmerised. Shishi looked like the water himself, flowing as the water did. Making gentle movements that she never thought demons could have. 'It's so enchanting, as if I were cast by a spell.' He continued on for a few minutes then suddenly stopped. He got out and went toward her. She brought herself out of her trance and looked up at him.

"That was- amazing!" She breathed. She stood up. "Absolutely amazing, I didn't know you could be so graceful." Shishi smirked. "I doubt that was the only thing you were mesmerised by." Botan got his hint and blushed furiously. "Confident jerkoff, you really haven't changed from the Dark Tournament." Shishi took offence to this. "What do ya mean? I think I've changed. And don't snap at me woman, especially when I'm the one who saved you're pathetic life."

Botan was taken aback. "I'll ignore the pathetic life part but you saved me from falling to my death?" Shishi grunted and turned around. "Yeah? So?" Botan sighed at this. "So, I- thank you."

"Tch, can the grim reaper even freaking die?" Botan shrugged. "I don't know, I've never known anyone who knows that." Shishi snorted at this and walked over to where his clothes were hanging from a nearby tree branch. "How's you're hand?" He had asked out of the blue. Botan made it into a fist to show she was fine, it didn't work though. She winced but tried to hide it. Shishi noticed though.

"Idiot." He walked over to her fully clothed. "Here let me see it." He took her hand in his and inspected it. He narrowed his eyes at her. "If it hurts so much say something." She blushed but nodded.

He took out some bandages from one of his pockets. He wrapped them around her burnt hand with a lot of gentleness. When he eventually finished he looked at her with annoyance.

"Next time it's the Red Moon don't storm out like you have." She gulped and slowly nodded. He took a few steps from her, still facing her.

Botan narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" Shishi shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Botan couldn't see his face but had the feeling he was smirking. "Nothing. Let's go. We still have time to make it back." She nodded but took cautious steps towards him.

xXx

They had made it back to the shack and also to a lot of angry faces.

"Botan what were you thinking?!" Chu yelled. They even needed two people to calm him down. "Chu I was just as scared as you were but calm down a bit, okay?" Touya tried. Chu huffed. "Humph, fine I forgive you."

Botan sweat dropped but she did feel guilty. But it was their fault for not telling her, any ferry girl would act the same, right? 'Even so, I didn't have to storm out like I did.'

"It's startin'." Jin said to no one in particular. "An don' run off again, kay? We'll protect ya'." He had said that to her. She smiled and looked at the moon which was starting to go red. "It is rather beautiful, if it weren't for the bloodlust that is." Touya spoke in. "Beautiful but deadly I say." Suzuka agreed.

Shishi walked out, preparing his blade. "I take it I'm the only one going out?" Jin chuckled. "I think so." Shishi nodded at this and disappeared into the forest. "Suzuka, you aren't going?" Rinku asked which Suzuka shook his head at. "Neh, it's all Shishi." With that he sat down and closed his eyes but he stayed alert.

"Do you think he'll be okay out there? Nya." Neko B asked perched on Botan's shoulder. "I don't know, he is strong enough. Although, numbers are important too, no matter how strong you are." The others nodded, impressed with her opinion on strategy.

"Thinking about it like that, it really makes you wonder if he'll really be okay out there." Touya stated looking out the door Shishi had went through earlier. Botan was worried too and he did save her life. "Botan, what happened to you're hand?" Chu spoke up. The others also realised and waited for her answer. Suzuka knew though but he decided to keep quiet.

She sweat dropped from all their stares but decided to halt their worries. "It's fine, it's fine I just burnt it slightly is all." Should she really tell them the whole truth? They were friends after all. "How did you burn it? Nya." She sighed, looks like she has no choice, the truth it is.

xXx

Shishi had been running for a while now but the Red Moon has been up for at least 10 minutes. 'Where are they all? Damn it.'

He stopped in his tracks and smelt blood. He smirked at his findings but felt a little unsettled too. He followed the scent and came upon a familiar cliff. What he found would probably leave a human or even some demons vomiting in a corner. Shishi just stood there stunned. 'Well, damn.'

What he saw were the villagers that were chasing Botan earlier all dead, with bits of limb and tissue all over the place. Their deaths all had something in common, the gashes and cuts all looked like they were caused by some sort of scythe or the odd sword.

He then remembered the villagers who ran away upon seeing Botan's oar. He started running the direction he saw them go earlier. Shishi could tell they were trying to run to their village but suspected they never made it that far. 'I wonder who beat me to them?' His suspicions were correct, although the blood smelt fresher as if it were done much more recently.

Shishi reached out and smeared some of the blood onto his finger tips to inspect it. He then put some in his mouth further testing it. "Hm, it seems like the killer could still be around." He then smirked. "It serves you fools right, I may have been somewhat sympathetic in the past but you have started to annoy me as of late. I still wish it was me to end you're pathetic lives." He was about to leave and continue with what he was doing but an omnimous wind blew right past.

'He's close, he's not too good at keeping his demon energy hidden.' His eyes widened immediately. 'Unless...' He instantly took his sword out and quickly spun around. "Show yourself coward!" He spat out. The wind continued to blow and then silence. "You're still there. I can wait, although I have little patience."

The demon laughed in a manically way. "Ha ha ha, you have a lot of attitude, I was told that. But this is too amusing. And I can recall you're blonde haired friend saying something similar."Shishi bared his teeth at him. 'He was here from the beginning?' "You were told?" His fury instantly transformed into smugness. "So I'm somewhat well known then? That's good to hear." The demon snorted.

"Ha, let's stop talking and get into some action!" Shishi immediately held up a poker face. "Yes, let's." The demon then came out of the shadows and Shishi was able to see him. He had long black hair tied up in a pony tail. He had black bits of cloth on both his arms (I don't know what they're called), he had a ripped black vest which showed some of his chest and black leggings and boots. To finish off his appearance he swung a red pendant and had black leathery wings.

"Before we start, you know my name but I don't know yours." The dark youkai smirked and put away his pendant. Shishi noticed that the strange youkai's eyes were dull and lifeless. "Kuronue, so should we start now?" Shishi nodded his head. "Yes, let's."

xXx

After hearing Botan's story, the familiar fresh scent of blood now made sense to Touya. 'The villagers, of course, I first smelt their blood when we first entered the village earlier.' After finding that out he told Botan and the others. He wanted to go find Shishi because of a bad feeling. Jin agreed.

"Ya, although he almost made me choke ta death he's still a team mate, I guess." Neko B groaned. "So you mean we'll have to go out there anyway? Nya." Rinku laughed. "Yeah! Looks like it, let's go this could be fun." Suzuka yawned and got up. "We should go, but Botan you don't have to."

Botan shook her head furiously and put on a determined face. "No I'm going, I'm tired of being scared. I want to help." Chu smiled at her and put his arm around her neck. "We'll all go." Neko B whimpered at this. "If I must."

They made their way out of the shack but immediately stopped when they saw all the blood thirsty demons. They had bloodshot eyes and looked at them. 'There has to be at least 30 of them.' Touya thought, somewhat panicked. Some of his other team mates didn't share that feeling though.

"Woohoo, looks like it won't be smooth sailing afterall, eh Jin?" Jin chuckled and wriggled his ears in excitement. "Ya, I hear ya!" Chu turned to the others. "Me and Jin here will hold em off. You find Shishi." Touya nodded and looked to Suzuka, Rinku, Botan and Neko B. "You guys ready?" Botan didn't have an oar so Suzuka carried her bridal style and she blushed but just shook it off.

Suzuka nodded at Touya's question and so did Rinku. "Okay let's go. Good luck Jin, Chu." Jin laughed and summoned a tornado fist as Chu began punching his way through their enemies. Touya started leading the way and the rest followed suite.

xXx

The fresh scent of blood was getting more powerful and intoxicating for Touya each minute. 'Damn, can I make it without losing sanity? The Red Moon shouldn't be this powerful.' He looked on each side of him to find either Suzuka or Rinku. 'I wonder if they feel it too.' He had little time to dwell on it though as they were nearing the cliff from earlier. What they saw made them all flinch.

Suzuka had expected this. 'Maybe I should have killed them. I, at least would make it quick and as less bloodied as possible. A beautiful creature like me should always make a clean kill.'

Botan noticed the slight shock in Suzuka's face. "Suzuka, are you okay?" He calmed down, if only for his friend's sake, he did think of her as a friend. "Yeah I just wished I killed them myself instead of... this." Botan looked confused. "Suzuka?"

He chuckled but Botan didn't know what was so funny. "I witnessed you, along with Shishi flying away from the crazed villagers. I stayed behind to finish them off, but..." He paused trying to find the right words. "...I could feel something coming, it was the storm I had told you about earlier. For the first time in centuries I felt all the colour drain from my face, I was that scared. I ran away after warning them of the very possible danger." He then faced the bloody sight and shivered. "It appears they did not heed my warning and stayed anyway, and look where that got them."

Botan hesitantly looked at the sight too. She then heard Suzuka mutter. "Fools they were."

They were about to continue finding Shishi when Touya screamed in agony. "TOUYA!" Rinku screamed, he was cowering away from a now crazed Touya whose eyes started going bloodshot. Suzuka's eyes widened. "What's going on, Nya?" Neko B pleaded. "It appears that the Red Moon is somehow affecting him. I, too feel light-headed."

Botan paled at that and looked to Touya worriedly. "What's going to happen to him?" She then gulped. "You're not going to...?" Suzuka smiled down at her. "Don't worry we're not going to kill him, just knock him out until this madness ends." She nodded and Suzuka set her down. He turned to his right where Rinku was standing.

"Rinku, I trust you to look after Botan until I catch up." Rinku went wide eyed then calmly nodded. "Yes you can count on me." He then ran up to Botan and took her hand and started to lead her away. "It'll be okay, I'll protect you and Neko B." Despite the situation she smiled down at him and let him lead her away.

Suzuka nodded and turned to Touya who was glaring daggers at him now. "Don't worry Touya, you're life is safe tonight. Just hurry up and go unconscious." They both ran toward each other. Touya made his ice sword while rainbows formed around the Master of Disguise.

xXx

Rinku, Botan and Neko B stopped in their tracks when they heard metal hitting against metal. "Do you think that's Shishi?" Rinku asked excitedly. Botan smiled. "We'll never know if we don't see." They both cautiously walked up behind a tree to peer at what was transpiring.

What they found was Shishi up against a demon clad in all black. Botan's eyes widened. "Kuronue?" Rinku looked up at her confused. "You know that youkai?" She nodded slightly, eyes still on the battle scene.

xXx

Shishi felt that he was winning, although slightly. 'This guy is good, but why is he holding back?' He grunted when he took a hit in his side. "Oh no, Shishi!" He heard s girl yell out. He turned around and saw Botan, Rinku and Neko B.

"You fools, what are you doing here?" He yelled back. Botan look taken aback. Was that slight concern in his eyes? He narrowed his eyes at the lack of demons with them. "Where are the others?" Kuronue crossed his arms, annoyed of being ignored. "Yo."

"They're busy at the moment." Is all Rinku said. "What are you doing Imp? Botan was worried about you and here we find you dealing with one weak demon? Nya." Neko B wailed. Kuronue smirked darkly at the cat demon, he then suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind Botan grabbing Neko B by the neck.

"What you say, kitty?" Neko B shrieked and shook violently in his grasp. Botan huffed and slapped Kuronue on the cheek. Neko B landed to the ground and hid behind a bush. "Ouch, how Keiko can slap so hard without even flinching I have no idea." She mumbled, holding her wrist in slight pain. "And I had to use my burnt hand too. Good going Botan."

She immediately winced when she felt the even darker aura of Kuronue. He stood up slowly and glared at her. "How dare you hit me!" He was about to get his trusty scythe out but then Shishi and Rinku went in front of her, both in a defensive stance.

"I see now. Fine I'll take all of you on!"

"Wait Kuronue." Said a loud voice around them. "Shishi, where's it coming from?" Rinku asked. Shishi growled but answered. "I don't know." Kuronue glared at no one in particular but put his scythe away. "Fine I'll retreat for now." Botan looked at him.

"Wait, Kuronue." He turned to them and smiled sadistically. "I will be back, believe it." With that he faded into the shadows. The normal wind of Makai came back, and the omnimous wind was gone.

xXx

Shishi, Rinku, Botan and Neko B were confused as to what had happened. First it was the voice then Kuronue's sudden retreat. "I just wonder if that was the real Kuronue and not just some illusion." Kurama had told Botan as to what had happened when Yakumo had kidnapped her and tried to steal the orb from her. He had described what he looked like, and it was a hard description to match. Yes, that was defiently Kuronue. And she had met the real Kuronue years and years ago. It was her that saved his life.

Shishi looked at her confused when he heard her speak. "What was that?" She jumped slightly when she suddenly heard his voice. She just shook her head. "No it's nothing." She knew he didn't believe her but was thankful that he let it slide, for now at least.

Rinku looked up and gasped. "Has it been an hour already?" Botan and Shishi also looked up. "Looks like it's all over." Thankfully the moon had gone back to it's original white colour and not blood red. "That was uneventful, Nya."

"Hey guys we all made it through!" Yelled Jin's voice. Suzuka, Chu and Touya right behind him. "Yo guys." Botan ran towards Touya with a worried expression. "Are you okay Touya?" He smiled at her. "Yes I'm fine, Suzuka told me everything. I'm sorry to have worried you." She shook her head. "No it wasn't you're fault."

"No, but whose was it then?" Suzuka chided. Everyone was silent. The silence, however was stopped by Jin. "Yawn, could we get some shut eye before we go to Spirit World? I'm beat." Chu was almost asleep on his feet. "Good idea mate. Could use some meself." Botan nodded, feeling sleepy herself. 'One more night couldn't hurt Koenma, besides they deserve it.'

"Humph, then let's head back then." Shishi announced, already walking off. Rinku followed after with Neko B on his shoulder. Next was Suzuka and Chu. Botan's eyes wouldn't stay open but she tried her hardest to stay awake. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay I'll carry you and Touya back." She nodded sleepily, not having the strength to say otherwise. 'It must be the stress of the past couple of days catching up to me.'

The last thing she heard was Touya's voice arguing against being carried by the Windmaster. She fell asleep with a smile, despite the night's events.

To be continued

Hey Jin ere'. Looks like we're dealing with someone's old partner. I wonder whose? I haven't met this Kuronue guy but I'm gettin' a weird vibe guys. And what does the little tyke want with us? Wait thas' the Spirit World prince? I thought he was tall? Ah well tune in next time for Yu Yu Hakusho: Demon Detectives, Koenma's Dilemma.

Looks like this is Kuroune's debut and he seems different, yes? To be honest I was planning on introducing him later but I just write whatever comes into my mind but the main plots like the enemy's goal is all planned out. But you'll have to wait and see who their enemy is.


	5. Koenma's Dilemma

Only one review, ah well hopefully I'll get more this time round.

Sailorangelmoon1: Thanks for reviewing and the great comment, it makes me so happy. Here's the update.

Disclaimer: We all know the score but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. But I own my oc's and the plot.

Koenma's Dilemma

The sun had rose up in Makai and you could hear demon birds chirping a surprisingly sweet sound for demons. Despite this sweet sound, however, the heroes of this story are still in deep slumber. The previous night's events have taken a deep tole on them.

Eventually a bleeping sound was heard which awoke a very sleepy Botan from a dreamless sleep. She noticed they were back in the shack Suzuka had led them to the day before. 'How did I get here?' Still half asleep she saw the demons sleeping around her, not leaving much space to move around in, it was a small place afterall. 'Oh yeah, I think I recall Jin carrying me, or something.' She took a deep yawn and then remembered the bleeping sound.

She looked around in her kimono and was about to get her compact communicator out when. "What tha' hell is that?!" Yelled a now awake Shishi. He took his sword out, obviously not a morning person. Botan chuckled nervously.

"It's okay Shishi, it's just my communicator." She tried. He calmed down a bit and put his sword away. By now the rest of them had woken up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jin hovered over Botan's shoulder to see who it was. Also curious Chu, Rinku, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka and Neko B also peered over her shoulders while she opened it.

"Botan?! Where the devil are you? It's been three days." Roared the Spirit World Prince. Botan had a stretch mark on her forehead. "Never mind that, have you got them all?" One look behind Botan answered his question. "Never mind that either. Anyway, why haven't you arrived yet?" Botan smiled politely, but in truth she wanted to strangle the little tyke.

'You try going to Makai, recruit six demons in a hurry, fall off a cliff and get you're hand burnt. Yeah, it isn't nice is it?' She whined to herself. It really wasn't a pleasant experience for her. Or anybody for that matter.

"Well we were planning on going to Spirit World today. Right?" She looked around behind her and the guys nodded. "See? I'm making progress, sir." Koenma nodded his head in approval, but still looked angry.

"Just hurry it up!" With that the communicator went blank and Koenma's face disappeared.

The room went silent, confusion of what had just happened was all anyone felt. "Well what are we waiting for? Nya." Neko B asked, breaking the silence. Botan broke out of her trance and immediately stood up.

"Yeah he's right, I'm really dying to know what Lord Koenma has in store." Shishi grunted at this.

"Whatever, we've come this far, just don't slow me down in the future." Jin chuckled, but stayed at a safe distance from him.

"Aye, I've been dyin' ta know meself."

"We should at least check it out." Touya spoke in.

"I, the Beautiful Suzuka will also go."

"Alright mates, the sooner we get there the better." Chu said with a bottle of liquor in his hand. Rinku kicked him on the foot. "Ouch wha' the hell?" Rinku snorted.

"How can you drink this early in the morning?" Shishi, Touya and Botan sweat dropped.

"And again, where did he get that bottle to begin with?" Suzuka chuckled at this.

"Well shall we go?" Everyone pulled their fists into the air.

"Yeah!" They started to walk outside but Neko B held back. Botan was the last about to leave but saw Neko B hold back.

"Neko B? What's wrong Hun?" Neko B lowered his head in shame.

"Botan, about last night. Well... I... What I wanted to say was..." He couldn't put it into words. He noticed Botan waiting patiently with that ever contagious smile of hers. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry! Nya!" He blurted out at last. Botan went wide eyed then kneeled down in front of him.

"But what for?" She asked confusedly. 'What did he need to apologise for?' She wondered. Neko B mewled.

"Remember last night after Kuronue confronted me? Nya. Remember how you slapped his face?" She nodded her head, still confused. "Well after that I hid behind a bush until the battle had ended. I'm sorry I'm such a coward!" Botan waited for a few minutes expecting more. When none came she sighed and stood up. Neko B looked up at her. "Botan?"

"You don't need to apologise, you know? I thought you were brave, don't doubt yourself." She smiled down at him and held her arm out to him. "Now let's get to Spirit World." Neko B snivelled and happily hopped on her shoulder.

"Yep, let's go!" Botan grinned and ran to the entrance where the others were waiting for them. Shishi growled upon seeing them leave.

"It's about time. What were you two doing?" Touya sighed.

"You know Shishi, you should really control that temper of yours. It can be inconvenient at times." Shishi bared his teeth at that unwanted comment.

"Oh yeah, ice boy? I dare you to say that again!" Chu clapped his hands to get their attention.

"I know a lot has happened in the past day but break it up. You don't want me to punch you again do ya?" He directed that question to Shishi who grunted. "Anyway." Chu began again looking towards the ferry girl. "How do we get to Spirit World?" The girl grinned and reached into her kimono. She seemed to have found what she was looking for and brought out a round sphere.

"This is how!" She squealed. She had never had the chance to use this item. "One of Spirit World's finest inventions. A portable portal, if that makes any sense. All I have to do is say where I want to go then throw it and wam! We're there." Jin's eyes widened in awe.

"Wow, Botan that's awesome."

"I know right." Rinku jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ooh ooh, can I do it?!" Botan looked at him hesitantly.

"I guess, just be careful, and make sure you say Spirit World clearly." Rinku nodded his head and quickly but gently took it from her grasp.

"Alright, we want to go to Spirit World." Rinku shouted as he threw the sphere into the air. When it hit the ground a bright light appeared and engulfed the area he threw it in. The gang then saw something like a mirror or door which startled them. They could see the River Styx and the areas around it were pink.

"Well done Rinku, that down there-" Botan started but was cut off by Suzuka.

"The River Styx right?" Botan nodded her head, surprised.

"Yep there should be a path on the other side we could use to get to the palace." She announced. Jin and Chu smiled excitedly.

"I've always wanted ta get ta Reikai, I have! But the only way ta get there is to be dead." He frowned. Chu pat him quite harshly on the back.

"Stop with the depressing discussion lets just go!" Rinku nodded excitedly while jumping about.

"Yeah, enough of being so moppy, it's time for some action!" Jin huffed at this.

"I wasn't being moppy." He then paused and grinned. "But ya right, we should be goin' before Botan's boss gets much madder." Botan chuckled nervously.

"Yeah let's get going." She then led them through the portal to Spirit World. When they all stepped through the portal disappeared almost immediately. Jin looked around him in awe and then whistled to himself.

"Wow wee, what a place this is! Is this really Spirit World?" They were in an area surrounded by trees but you could still clearly see the sky which was somewhat pink. Botan started to walk, obviously indicating to follow her. The guys got the message and quickly caught up to her. It was silent now, the demons all looking around them.

"Botan, where exactly are we in Spirit World?" Touya had asked, breaking the silence.

"This is a part of Reikai where the portals appear. It is forbidden to us ferry girls unless we need to use them, or are transported here." She explained. "You will also casually see forest spirits here, meaning animals that have already passed on. They are super friendly!" She then saw something move at the corner of her eye. "Oh look, here's one now."

From the bush a rabbit spirit hopped out. It wasn't solid, it was see through and blue. Behind the rabbit, everytime it moved, blue sparkles would appear a bit like a rainbow. It perked up when Rinku moved slightly and slowly but cautiously approached the group. Botan tapped Rinku on the shoulder lightly and indicated towards the spirit when he looked up at her.

He smiled and took small steps towards the creature. When they were close enough Rinku held out his hand slowly and stopped not too far from it. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." He was so close but something obviously disturbed the Spirit and quickly scurried away. Rinku pouted in disappointment. "Aw man, I was so close."

"Hm, I wonder what scared it away." Suzuka wondered. He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Botan narrowed her eyes.

"I think I know why." When Chu was about to ask the ground rumbled and when he looked up he almost screamed. Right there above them was a gigantic hologram of Koenma's face in his toddler form.

"Botan! Stop playing around and get to the palace immediately!" Almost immediately the hologram disappeared as quickly as it had came. Botan huffed.

"How rude Lord Koenma can be." She was beyond furious but knows she can do nothing. He did create her after all. She sighed then shrugged.

"Well shall we then?" Suzuka nodded.

"Yes let's."

xXx

They were standing right in front of the gates leading into the palace. Jin went wide eyed. "I knew Reikai Palace was gonna be huge, but wow, this was bigger than expected."

Botan pressed a button beside the gates to alert the ogres on the other side of their prescense. "Botan here, I have the demons Koenma has requested." There was silence on the other side. Rinku cocked his head to one side. Botan then pressed the buzzer again. "Um, guys?"

"Ahh, demons!?" Shouts and screams were heard on the other side. "What are they doing here?" Botan sweat dropped.

"It's as I said Koenma has requested them." Again she was met with silence. Shishi sighed.

"We don't have time for this nonsense."

Movement could be heard on the other end. Then an ogre coughed. "Well, why didn't ya say so? Let them in?"

Chu growled. "She did say so." The gates opened up and Botan then continued to walk. Rinku took one nervous look inside and gulped.

"Botan, you sure it's safe to go down there?" She turned back to him, confused.

"Yes I'm sure, why you ask?" Rinku shivered but shook his head.

"No it's nothing." He sat on Chu's shoulders as he usually does. Chu laughed at him.

"Not scared are ya? Ya ha ha!" Rinku snorted but ignored him. Chu knew he was not going to get a reaction from him and stopped teasing him.

"Finally you've stopped you're bickering." Shishi stated. Chu and Rinku growled at him and Shishi smirked at them. Botan coughed to get their attention.

"If you boys are finished I would like for us to see Koenma." They stopped talking. She smiled then pressed another buzzer when they reached the end of the long hallway. "Hello, Botan again, let me in please." The ogres confirmed their arrival by opening the tall doors.

She continued to walk through the offices ignoring the worried glances coming her way from the various ogres hiding behind chairs and other objects. "What a welcome party." Touya muttered.

They found themselves in front of yet another set of doors. "Well, ya Reikai folk defiently love doors, don't ya?" Jin blurted out. Botan chuckled at his use of words.

"Well, it's for security reasons, you'd be surprised by how many thieves we have from Makai try to break in here." She answered. The doors opened up in front them and they stepped in. "Koenma I've brought them, sir."

Sitting on an office chair, with his chin resting on his folded fingers was Koenma. "Good work Botan, I know that I've been rather difficult on you these past couple of days, for that I am sorry." Standing beside the toddler sized lord was a ferry girl with jet black hair tied up in a bun, she also wore a black kimono.

"Ayame, it's nice to see you." Botan greeted. Ayame smiled sweetly back at her.

"And the same to you Botan." Koenma then turned serious when he looked at the demons.

"I believe we have business to discuss?" Chu nodded.

"Yep, and it better be worth it."

Botan bowed and went to leave. "Botan I believe I did not ask for you to leave." She blinked.

"You want me to stay as well?" Koenma nodded his head.

"Well this does concern you as well." She nodded and went back to her previous position. "Okay, now that you're all here, let's discuss the situation at hand." The boys nodded.

"I have something very important to ask you."

The demons gulped and waited for Koenma to continue. "How would you six like to become the next Spirit Detective team?" All was silent, but it was broken by Chu's overpowering voice.

"You serious?!" It was in a happy way though. "I don't know about you blokes but I would find it as a good training regiment." Jin chuckled.

"Off course, and I have nothing better to do anyway." Koenma had a stretch mark.

"Nothing better to do huh?" He muttered angrily to himself. "That's not the kind of attitude I want you know?" Jin shrugged and continued to sit in the air.

"Humph, I just hope you know I won't be doing it to save humans or demons alike." Shishi grunted. Koenma sighed.

"Yes, I expected as much, but if you do do it then I have no complaints, no matter the reason." Shishi nodded with acknowledgement.

"Koenma sir, may I ask why so suddenly?" Botan spoke up for the first time in a while. Koenma thought for a moment, no doubt thinking of how to put his words into a sentence.

"Well, lately there have been a strange blitz of demon energy in both Makai and Ningenkai. I was really getting a bad feeling, better be safe than sorry." Ayame spoke up this time.

"We have evidence to believe the demon or demons responsible are all ranked of A class and above."

"A class? Rank?" Suzuka asked confusedly. Koenma sighed.

"I forgot that Makai doesn't know of our ranking system. To put it simply the lowest rank is E class and the highest is super S class. It goes from Super S, S, A, B, C and so forth. As I'm sure you can imagine they're quite powerful." Suzuka nodded and held a thoughtful look.

"If you have any other questions, now is the time to ask." When no one has said anything he looked at Botan's shoulder. "And what is that thing, might I add?" He was looking straight at Neko B, the young cat flinched under Koenma's stare.

Botan pointed to Neko B. "Him?" Koenma nodded in response. "Well we call him Neko B, he decided to join us while we were recruiting Chu and Rinku. He's a cat demon sir." Koenma continued to stare at him which made Neko B more nervous.

"He may stay, if that is what you were hoping."

"Thank you sir! You hear that, you can stay with us." Shishi groaned.

"Really? Is that really necessary?" Neko B growled in response.

"Now now children, I believe Koenma hasn't finished." Touya added in. Shishi and Neko B growled.

"Yes well, for one thing you two need to control you're temper. And the last thing to discuss is where you will be staying. But don't worry about that, I knew you would exept my offer and so I have spoken with Genkai, she will let you stay in her Temple for the time being."

He then turned to Botan. "And as for you Botan, I want you to continue staying here in Reikai." She nodded her head. After all, she doubts that Genkai will have enough space for her to stay.

"Yes sir." Koenma nodded and turned to Ayame.

"Ayame, you will escort the detectives to the portal that leads to Genkai." Ayame nodded. "But before that, Botan they need an assistant that will help then in their missions, are you up for the task again?" Botan went wide eyed.

"You want me?" Chu put his arm around her and cheered.

"Well if that's the case then we'll defiently be seeing more of ya! Yahoo!"

Jin grinned in her direction and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, can't wait to start workin' with ya!" Touya smiled and looked to Koenma.

"What now sir?" Koenma nodded and turned to Ayame. "Ayame?" She bowed getting his implication.

"Yes sir. Would you please follow me? I am to lead you to Master Genkai's Temple." The boys nodded and waved goodbye to Botan. All except one. While the other Detectives were out the door, Shishi stayed.

"Shishiwakamaru? What are you waiting for?" Koenma asked, confused. "If you want to stay here in Reikai I'm afraid you can't." Shishi shook his head.

"That isn't why I'm still here." He looked to Botan at the corner of his eye. "I merely stayed behind to ask a question." Koenma turned more serious.

"Ask away."

"Did you know about the Red Moon?" Koenma looked surprised, so did Botan. Truthfully, she was going to ask Koenma herself once everyone had left. But looks like Shishi beat her to it.

"Well of course I did, I am The Lord of Reikai afterall."

"Then you are aware of had happened last night?" Koenma shook his head.

"No I'm afraid not. Please enlighten me." Shishi and Botan relayed the events of the previous night to Koenma. "Hm, this could have something to do with the demon energy. And I believe from the description, Kuronue was Youko Kurama's old partner. We have records from every demon in Makai. Kurama will be very pleased with this new bit of info."

Botan hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean he had attacked us afterall." Koenma thought for a moment.

"You have a good point, it'd be best if we waited until we have more information. And about me sending you at this time Botan. I didn't have much of a choice I wanted them as soon as possible." Botan nodded in understanding.

"I forgive you Lord Koenma. Just be sure to warn me next time." He nodded.

"Do you have any other questions?" He pointed this question at Shishi, who shook his head. "Good, now I need to do some paper work. Ayame wouldn't leave without all six of you so be sure to catch up with her. And Botan can you please stay here in Reikai?"

"Of course sir." With that Shishi walked outside while saying his goodbyes with Botan and Neko B. When he got to the entrance he found Ayame and the rest if his fellow demons.

"It's about time Shishi. What took ya so long?" Jin growled. Shishi humpfed.

"I just needed to ask Koenma something."

"Like what?" Suzuka asked.

"About last night. I didn't get any answers." He walked up to them and waited for Ayame to continue towards the portal to Genkai's.

xXx

The Demon Detectives stepped through the portal that Ayame led them to. When they all stepped through they were greeted by the sight of the long flight of stairs leading up to the Temple. "This brings back memories doesn't it?" Chu stated starting to walk up the staircase.

Rinku nodded. "Yeah, I remember how much I really hated these stairs." Touya went up next followed by Jin who swooped past the rest. "No fair Jin, flyings not allowed." Jin chuckled when he reached the very top.

"Ah, who cares? I'm built for flyin' not walkin'!" He bellowed.

"Humph, once a slacker always a slacker." Cackled an old voice behind him. Jin's ears wiggled in excitement upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Master Genkai! Grea' to see ya again." He flew up to her giving her a hug, which Genkai replyed with about half his enthusiasm.

"Yeah yeah, where's the rest of them?" He pointed behind him when Chu and Rinku were within looking range.

"Master Genkai, hello!" Rinku greeted. She smiled and nodded down at the small demon.

"Yes it has been a while."

"Well I see you're still doing great!" Greeted Chu. By now Suzuka, Touya and Shishi caught up. Shishi had transformed into his true form and was sitting on Suzuka's right shoulder.

"Yes likewise. Now Koenma has told me of the latest develoments, and I must say I have felt weird demon energy recently. You should keep an eye out while you're here." The demons nodded and followed Genkai into the Temple.

Unbeknownst to them however they were being watched. A demon with blue wings stood up from his crouch. Once he knew they had disappeared into the temple he swooped up into the skies.

He went into a portal that led to Reikai and found the rest of his team mates waiting for him.

"So, Kaze. Are they at the Temple?" Asked a fire youkai with red hair and orange eyes. The winged youkai who had light purple hair and blue eyes nodded.

"Yes. They aren't going anywhere."

"Those fools, they have no idea what's about to happen." Bragged an earth demon with green hair and emerald eyes. The red headed demon smirked.

"Now now Spirit, that's no way to behave." He then turned to two other youkai. "Hikaru, Aiki seal the portal." Said demons nodded and took their hands out towards the portal, their hands glowed white and a barrier surrounded it. When they were finished they resumed their original position.

"Let us see them get through this." The red head smirked and led him and his comrades towards the Reikai palace.

This is Shishiwakamaru here. We've finally found out what Koenma had wanted us for, but we won't be relaxing anytime soon. First night on the job and already we have a lot of trouble. We get locked out of Reikai and can't do anything about it. Reikai is in trouble but luckily Yusuke still has his communicator which helped quite a lot. Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Demon Derectives, First case: The Demon Warriors.

Sorry if the chapter was boring but there will be some action in the next chapter. Romance will come but not just yet. Please read and review!


End file.
